


The nights are cold in Egypt

by TrashHobbit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Bill has a brother, Dipper does not catch hints, Fantasy, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Rating May Change, Talk about death, bill is hella pining over dipper, pharaoh to be bill, tourist dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHobbit/pseuds/TrashHobbit
Summary: So i wanted to put my thoughts down, been thinking non-stop of this book i once read that was set in egypt, so i wanted to make a story that revolves in there, very short bit for now to start it, just needed to get it out of my headBill is a dead ruler from the past, Dipper is lost in his pyramid, Bill knows he has died thousands of years ago, in the story the dead and living clash and co-exist to create this setting, like normal alive humans, but you know, dead





	1. Start of it

The stars shone bright upon the sky, twinkling more brightly than usual as dipper sat on the cold stone surface, he knew he would get lost from the tour if he wandered off but alas his curiosity had taken him under its spell

wind blew across the desert warmly as he sat there with no one to guide him back, the bright burning day had already turned to night, he was fairly sure he had been forgotten there and had to wait for the next morning until people would come to retrieve him

Dipper sighed as he continued to watch the stars, in his mind he cursed his curiosity, how would have he known that the tour guy wouldnt notice him missing from the group, he had just for a second, more of a 15 minute wander.. looked at the ancient ruins walls, searching for the secret entrance, and before he knew it the crew had gone off into another direction, leaving him behind

warm breeze played with his curls as he sat there just waiting, the nights were pretty cold even in the desert at this time of the year, wrapping his arms around him he stayed there, his eyes slowly closing as he prepared for very cold slumber

that was, until he heard someone shout from the bottom of the pyramid

''What are you doing up there little desert flower!? the night will whisk you away if you do not come down, oh my stars are you crazy! climb down before you hurt yourself!'' the man had yelled startling Dipper wide awake

''Um.. im sorry! i got lost! did the tour group send you?'' he answered as he began climbing down

he heard a scoff come from the man and some muttering as he made his way down carefully

''I know when little flowers are at my home, feels oddly different when i get company'' 

the stranger grabbed hold of dipper when he was at arms reach and picked him down, wrapping his arms around his middle as he put him down

''My stars have you not eaten today, you weigh as little as a newborn'' the strangers hold did not loosen as he felt around his stomach

This however made Dipper very uncomfortable, taking hold of the strangers hands ''Could you not touch me like that, im sorry for wandering around here but as i... said...'' he came face to face with the stranger, who looked oddly familiar..blonde locks like the finest golden strings framed his face, strong features, yet oddly defined, warm and gentle eyes which seemed oddly golden in the moonlight, and an upper body sculpted so well it could be a statue, handsome some would say.. but he could not place where he had seen this face before

''Many apologies my little desert flower, for i wish to take care of those who have been left behind, may i invite you over to my home to be well fed before you continue your travels?'' the stranger gave a smile

''..I feel like i know you from somewhere, but i dont know where.. but if its not too much to ask, i havent eaten anything since noon'' Dipper kept his eyes on the blonde stranger who kept smiling at him warmly

''Oh my stars many apologies, now where did my manners go, ill need to get the priests to scold me once again, I am the second son of Hakor, you may call me Blithorome or Bill as someone once called me as they visited the site'' that made Dipper freeze for a moment, he looked the stranger up and down, noticing he was dressed in ancient silks and robes, gold jewellery decorating his body as he stood there with great posture

''is.. this a joke?''


	2. The dead city rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains talk of death and violence

Bill gave a hearty laugh, shocking Dipper even more in his distressed state   
''No, okay, you tell me who the hell are you, for real, thats a ridiculous claim!'' he fumed at this 'Bill' stopping his laughter completely

''My desert flower do not make me laugh even more, why would i lie to you under the gods gaze?'' Bill scoffed as he continued, his posture changing to more confident one ''This may seem weird but yes i am indeed dead but yet i can see you, and i can feel you, so do not mock me, i believe this is the gods work, blessed be them'' He reached his hand forward to stroke Dippers cheek

Dipper was left speechless, sure he had studied the paranormal, but this was no ghost, this was flesh and blood in front of him, could be some film? a gag film? or a crazy lunatic.. who truly believed in such a ridiculous claim

Dipper moved Bills hand away once he gathered his thoughts ''Okay.. so youre like what.. over 5 or 6 thousand years old? and youre expecting me to believe you?!- hey! stop!''Bill had grabbed hold of Dippers hand and started to drag him behind him into the now.. very alive looking quiet egyptian city, the just crumbled mess of sand and stone had come alive in front of his eyes and rearranged themselves into their past glory, Dipper squinted at the sight, the huge stone beams now full of color, and a scent of incense floated in the air as he was dragged stunned whilst the city repaired itself in front of his eyes.

''What magic is this?'' was all Dipper could muster out as he gazed on some late awake priests hurrying with jugs of wine on the street, he could hear the dead laughing in some distant inn, the drunken men singing songs he could not understand as they made their way towards the big palace

''It is no magic my desert flower, for we have always been here, even when it seems we are gone, our gods are far greater than others, and have granted us to live in peace as your world continues, that is what the high priestess said as i was sent here to the dead city, we remain kings and peasants even in afterlife, but as long as our faith does not waiver, we are allowed to exist and live as we did once before, those who have wronged us do not set foot in our world, but instead perish underneath the gods gazes'' Bill said as if he had practice the same explanation thousands of times.. ''You must be in favor of my gods my sweet desert flower, how else could you be with me in my golden city'' a gentle smile was on his face as Bill turned towards Dipper

''I honestly cannot argue with you, has this happened before? why hasnt this been recorded in the books? how did you even die?! there were no markings of Hakor even having a second son, i have too many questions''Dipper began to speak hurriedly and mumble, the smile on Bills face relaxed a bit as he waited for the boy to gather his thoughts

''This has happened only twice before in my lifetime, but none of that now, come! allow me to show you my kingdom my sweet desert flower'' He smiled as he took hold of Dippers hand once again to guide him

''Its Dipper, my names Dipper, why are you calling me a flower? why wont you answer my other questions? wait.. am i going to be stuck in here?'' a panicked expression crawled onto his face as he was dragged closer to the big gates

''Worry not, for there is always a reason you living come here and are able to see my world, you may stay, but it is up to the gods to decide, now hurry, the sun is rising''

Bill smiled as he watched Dipper gulf down the meal his servants prepared for him, eating few grapes every now and then, hunger not really with him no longer after so many years of being dead, but his people still enjoyed the taste of fresh food, as did he.

He hadnt seen a mortal in over five hundred years now, they were very rare to come by as the gods would not allow them and their modern views into the dead ones minds, but this mortal peeked his curiosity, his smooth pale skin was nothing like he had seen, soft features which were feminine yet slightly masculine made him look like a rare jewel, thick lashes so beautifully framing his deep brown gazelle eyes, and those curls, oh how he wished he could touch those locks.. such a rare desert flower he was, he could only pray to his gods to let him keep this precious one for himself, but deep inside he knew it was up to the man himself if he wished to pledge his faith on his gods

Dipper noticed Bill had been staring at him for awhile, with a strange look on his face to top it all off, clearing his throat he tried to catch his eye ''Is everything alright Bill?''

This snapped Bill out of his thoughts ''Oh my stars, im afraid i was left in my thoughts for a bit, enjoying your meal?'' he gave a smile as he fixed up his posture

''Yes, thank you for letting me have a meal, but could we maybe talk a bit? i have so many questions and i cant sit still before i get answers'' Dipper gave a pointed look towards bill, noticing his smile faltered slightly

''Yes of course, i am sure you are very curious of all this my Desert flower, you mortals always are when you are chosen to pass, ask me away'' he gave a warm smile as he leaned on his chin on his hand, relaxing a bit as he watched Dippers mind race to pick questions

''Okay i need to address that first, why a flower? i am a man not a woman, and i dont too much enjoy being called a flower'' a slight pout on his face made the golden man laugh heartily ''well its true!'' Dipper huffed bit red in the face

''To answer your question, you are quite the rare sight, and i feel it is quite fitting to you, only the rarest flowers come to bloom in the desert, i care not for whether you are a woman or not, it is taken as a compliment in my world'' Bill popped a grape into his mouth as he finished, glancing over to Dipper who seemed to be in a sour mood from his answer, only to hear barely audible ''thats just embarrassing..'' from the brown haired man, which made Bill chuckle warmly

''..Why are there no records of this place?'' 

Bill blinked few times before leaning back in his chair, running a hand through his hair as if a bit embarrassed ''Well.. you see, they never.. sort of.. returned to the lands of the living, they stayed here''

Dipper tried to study Bills face, only finding him to avoid his gaze slightly before he asked ''But why would they choose to stay?'' 

This made Bill to raise his eyes to look at Dipper ''Its.. umm, bit complicated, the.. the gods let those who have a.. purpose, and a.. a..-''

''I take it you dont really know'' Dipper sighed and smiled at Bill who seemed even more embarrassed now

''...No i dont, i apologize.. but i do know they all stayed due to their own reasons, tell you what, i will allow you to meet some of them if we do run into them, you may ask yourself''

Dipper nodded at that, satisfied with the suggestion ''Now then, may i ask how did you die? im kind of curious taken there werent too many recordings of you, only a statue in your honor''

''It was my own brother, he is not allowed in this city for his sins, he heard father would have passed his kingdom to me, his youngest son, instead of the oldest, it was only after he heard the priests talk about it that he came into my chambers at one cold night, i had thought he wished to speak to me, i had always been a good brother to him, honored his name and always thought that if i live long to become the Pharaoh, id have held him as a prince of the niles, crowned him to rule beside me as my brother and partner, given him the harem he had always wished, and made his sons the next successors in line, for i never cared for women or children, but.. as much as i truly loved my brother, he only saw me as a leech, a disgusting life sucking being, who was in his way of become the lone Pharaoh of the kingdom, so during that night, he hugged me tightly, told me to take a drink and sit with him, as i did as he asked he felt myself lose control of my body, i couldnt speak, i couldnt even lift my finger, he had this odd look in his face, as he took his knife out.. defiling my face, as he plunged it through my eye to kill me... he maimed my body after my soul had left from it, my father was heartbroken, and made his servants peel flesh off of his alive body and throw it into the nile until he could not take no more and passed to the barren side of the nonliving, that is what my father told me as i saw him the next time''

Dipper had a sad look on his face as he listened to Bills story, understanding how hard it must have been to experience that, after all, he too did have a sibling ''well.. if it helps, im glad your father avenged your death'' he gave a weary smile 

Bill nodded and smiled back ''I was very glad to hear that, but yet, in my heart i have no hatred towards my brother, he must have been so angry.. but, nothing more of that, i am already dead, nothing can change that''

The silence that fell between them was shared knowingly, without any awkwardness they finished their drinks and Bill took Dippers hand once again to walk with him as they made their way outside the palace and into the upper living area

Bill stopped in front of two big double doors, most likely leading to another big open room ''I know you must be tired, even when the sun is up you have not gotten much rest this night-'' as Bill pushed the doors open, Dipper took in the sight, a bed in the middle of the room which had curtains draped all over it, an open balcony where he could see sunlight coming through, tables were littered with old manuscripts and feathered ink pens, big statues of the gods holding plates which most likely were oil burners, reminding him of the old descriptions of the royal rooms ''- You may sleep here, for i do not need sleep anymore, so please, feel free to use it as you desire in the future'' before dipper could even respond Bill had turned on his heel and started to walk away from the room, leaving Dipper in there baffled

Bill tried to walk as fast as he could out of the corridor which led to his room, as he rounded the corner he thanked the gods his desert flower was too in thought to not turn quicker or he may have seen the blush adorning his royal features, he smiled happily as he thought of his little flower.. gently sleeping in HIS bed, he was so happy, not ever felt like this over anyone, it was a new feeling he welcomed

Noticing from the corner of his eye a smiling servant he ushered her closer ''are you free at this fine hour to do a task for me Py? it is not urgent, but in my heart it is''

Pyronica eyes the blushing mess Bill was, slightly taken back by it at first, but he had never seen this look on Bill, so it made her very happy '' of course my lord, what is it that your heart desires?''

''The finest clothing you find, for a man.. about your size if you may, take them to my room'' 

With a nod and a bow she was off, leaving bill to sit there on the floor with happiness in his heart


	3. What goes on in the princes chamber does not stay there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my dudes, so just quick heads up, none of my chapters are proof read, if you notice any errors poke me so i can fix them, also suggestions are appreciated, i still dont have 100% certainty how i wish to continue this, i have a rough idea on my head so chapters release speed varies

Dipper stared as Bills figure became small as the man walked away hurriedly, he stared as long as the man was out of sight before turning his gaze back into the room, everything from the walls to the pillars were decorated in beautiful gold hieroglyphs, he could read some of them, but some of the scriptions had been lost in translation ages ago, he sighed as he walked around the room, taking in the view of it all, it was.. breath taking.

Warm light seemed to make the markings and stories on the wall come to life, it was.. nothing like he had imagined it to be, the manuscripts, the hieroglyphs, the colors, even down to how the fabric above the bed was, everything was nothing like the books had recorded it to be, everything seemed to be so.. alive. Yet there were few items strewn around that seemed more familiar to what he saw everyday

Picking up one of the manuscript scrolls from the table he studied it, seeming to hold information on the stars and moon cycles, much more updated than it had actually been during their era, it seemed that the people who had passed to their world had given them alot of wisdom, but that made Dipper wonder more, why stay and live as they used to, why not evolve even as they are dead, why still be in their old positions.. 

It puzzled Dipper, he yearned for the knowledge as he always had, but there was also an easy answer he knew from heart, they most likely just were used to their last lifes, that no one wished to change, that eased his mind slightly, rolling up the script back next to the others he huffed and ran a hand through his hair, disregarding his hat onto the table he sighed and buried his face in his hands, the only question he had now, was that when he could return to the living

Would he have to wait for years? for centuries?.. he would have to ask Bill when he saw him the next time, after all, he had a life, a house with still the mortgage not fully paid, a car that was collecting tickets soon at the airports parking lot, his hotel room which would soon start to call him or his family, missing person reports would arise, he would stress his family most likely.. it was truly a mess.

With a huff he walked over to the luxurious bed, disregarding his clothes onto the floor as he climbed under the thin cover and decided to worry later, after all, it couldnt get much complicated than this... could it?

''My dearest son, what makes you so full of light this day, you are practically radiating life itself, did you make a break through in your studies?'' The Pharaoh smiled as he saw his son enter the throne room

''Father, my pharaoh, i have the most amazing news, you will not believe what happened last moons rise'' He excitedly almost shouted as he walked with fast pace towards his father

''Do tell then my son, but please, calm down, we may be dead but we are not in a hurry'' The Pharaoh chuckled as he noticed his son was barely containing his happiness

''Did you find something new on this morning my son?''

''I met my destined one! and! and! he is from the other side of the veil!'' this made his father raise his brow sceptically

''Blithorome.. you do know the next veil opening is not due yet, it should happen in 3 centuries'' 

''I dont know how or why father, i was woken last night by Hathor herself, she told me to go to our family pyramid, and to retrieve her stars marked one, which i did as i will never defy gods will, and then, i saw the most beautiful desert flower dozing off on the ruins steps, and i know he was sent by the gods, i saw the living world father! with my own eyes! and i was there for that second, i brought him over as that is what she ordered me to do, and i do swear by her name, that he is meant for me''

Silence fell after Bill had explained himself, his father looked puzzled but slightly excited as well

''The gods do work in mysterious ways, but Blithorome you do know gods themselves have given us rules, how could a mere living commoner be destined to you?''

''Father, if i may, i do not like him any less, i dont know why Hathor would have woken me for this if he wasnt meant for me, cant you allow me this one spark of happiness, i know he was destined to be mine, i do not believe the gods would be mistaken'' the air grew a bit more tense, but Bill did make sense, his fathers posture relaxed a bit as he thought it over

''You are right, Very well, i shall give you one full moons cycle to prove to me he is your destined one and then i will approve of him, but be careful, i cant bare to lose you if the gods believe he is not worthy'' The Pharaoh sighed but gave a weary smile to his son, who seemed to relax his posture as well after hearing his supportive words 

''Thank you Father, you have no idea how much this means to me!'' Bill have a toothy smile as he bowed and turned quickly as he raced back into the corridors, hearing a chuckle from his father as he must have looked like a headless chicken that was let loose by the speed he took off with, barely holding his balance he ran in the corridors towards the priests quarters, hearing quite a few 'oh gods, watch it' and 'my prince, where are you in such a hurry' as he sped through the masses, he was a man on a mission, a sacred one at that, he had to make sure the gods knew he wanted his desert flower, and was willing to risk his own afterlife to keep this man here, it had to all go smoothly, he had to teach the flower their ways, and make him want to stay with him, for all eternity.

Bill might have lied as he had spoke of the other people who had crossed the veil of the dead and the living, there had been many ones who passed, some stayed, but most left back to where they came from, but never could remember their world, he hated it when they left, he hated to be forgotten by someone new, most of their successor, could not cross to their destined afterlife, some did, but very few, as they were corrupted by sin, from the early childhood, and the gods had turned their backs on them, they had tried to speak to many Pharaohs that had ruled the lands, but none would listen the gods, they all believed they had been the god of the lands, which only angered them more, no child, woman or man, was allowed access, who followed the power hungry pharaohs that stained the gods names, those who remained true to their gods, and had defied the past Pharaohs, did get to cross over, and those had been few of the most happiest people the kingdom of the dead ever received, they brought so much wisdom and stories that the dead always held each new soul a week of celebration, they had been very few, but Bill knew in his heart that these living ones that crossed, were there to fill the void from the ones who had turned their backs on their gods, he wanted to keep this man in his world for all eternity, that would be his sole duty from Hathor herself, and he would succeed in it in her honor

A scream rang through the palace, startling few guards nearby, a string of cursing and the sound of frantic explaining over it as well as bangs and the sound of glass breaking echoed in the corridors, making the guards look at each other before slowly making their way towards the sound.

Dipper was holding the thin cover over himself to keep his decency as he pointed a now empty water basin at a wide eyed woman ''WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, NO, FIRST OF ALL, THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO STRIP ME'' Dipper yelled frantically

''CALM DOWN! I WAS SENT HERE BY BILL TO CLEAN YOU UP AND DRESS YOU'' Pyronica yelled back with her hands up in calming manner, careful not to make any sudden moves, this Gazelle was crazier than the cattle during heat, she did not wish to be maimed with a washing basin, she would never hear the end of that

''I.. I can do that on my OWN! I... i..-'' 

The guards had peeked their heads in at this moment and witnessed a frazzled man holding a basin as a weapon towards the crown princes personal servant, Pyronica looked over her shoulder and shooed them off before turning her attention back at the scared Gazelle

''everything is alright, allow me to fulfill my work, after all, you are a royal guest in here, we cannot allow you to walk in the sacred palace with your feet that have touched the sinned ground'' She regained her posture as Dippers defense dropped more, lowering her hands she reached for the basin that was being held by Dippers still trembling hand ''It is alright, i have been doing this for eons at this point, there is nothing i have not seen''

''Its more of that i am not used to so- HEY!'' his only cover had been whisked away from him, leaving him bare as the day he was born to the servant who seemed to not be having any of his explanations, the woman turned dipper around and made him sit back onto the bed so she could continue scrubbing his feet.

After few water changes and a very many 'manly' squeals and giggles had been given she huffed and dragged dipper into the washing quarters, the tub had been already filled and even more servants started to surround the flushed man who was now, quite simply, dunked into the bath.

One thing was sure to Dipper at this point, he had washed himself wrong apparently all his life, after the quite rude assaulting scrubbing of his body was finished his skin felt more smooth, be it the oils and scents of the bath or just the aggressive scrubbing the servants had given him.. he did feel oddly clean, but that did not mask his embarrassment as he stayed in the tub of water waiting for the servants to come back, still red as a tomato as he was ushered out of the tub.

Dipper did not argue as the servants presented him clothing from the Prince himself, everything felt very soft, silky even, but cool against his skin even that the sun was blazing outside, he had been given something that did resemble pants, but the outer sides were open, but closed at the knees part and at the bottom of his feet, most likely to keep him cool in the sun, the servants had talked each other over which shirt to give him, they chose the one without long sleeves so his tattoos could show, most of the servants had been so curious of them all, which did make dipper feel happy, to be honest he had worried they would cause a commotion over them as they didnt resemble what others might have in their lifes, he also had a long shawl, that the servants insisted him to wear, they said it is good if the sun goes sets early, and would not leave him cold, but also gave him something to hide under if the skies rained down suddenly, and all topped off with jewelry and pair of finely crafted sandals.

He looked at his reflection on the golden surface, feeling little exposed without his hat but the servants had cooed at him and called him marked with the stars as they had washed his hair, complimenting him endlessly of how handsome he was, which made him little embarrassed but also boosted his confidence, giving a slight turn he examined his cleaned up appearance, freckles peeking when ever the pants slit opened enough, he didnt mind it too much, it did look okay

Dipper didnt think that he looked like himself, somehow he did, but at the same time, everything about him looked more soft, and gentle, like he always had tried, something about this place made the people look.. happier? and more like they should if everything is fine, he squinted at the reflection, even his eyebags that had been dark and heavy from endless sleepless nights had been vanished in a mere day, he shrugged it off for now, it might just be the dead world giving him back what was missed, he didnt really mind it, but it did make him feel uneasy, as he wasnt dead.. yet at least.

Looking closer at the fine golden jewelery he was given it came as a shock when the door behind him opened, he squeaked as he turned quickly, the few servants giving a giggle at him as Bill entered his room with manuscripts in hand.

Looking slightly stunned as he saw dipper in his clothing

''Hey, does it look weird on me? i tried to ask them if i could wear my own clothes but they told me i couldnt, i hope its not.. insulting or something'' Dipper rubbed his arm and grew more uneasy as Bill had not responded, only kept staring at him as if he had grown a horn.  
''Um.. i can, take it off? if its not something i should be wearing-''

''as much as i would LOVE to see whats underneath your clothing, and as much as id love to touch and see every curve and star that is embellished upon your blessed skin i must ask you to be modest my dear and not so forwards with me, you havent even courted me properly my desert flower, tsk tsk'' a mischievous grin was on Bills face as Dipper spluttered and grew red

''I didnt mean it to come out like that! oh god im so sorry-'' 

A chuckle made Dipper notice the prince had been joking with him

''...Haa haa very funny Bill, but honestly is this really okay for me to wear? i dont want to offend anyone, i am not royalty and i am not from here''

''It is astonishing on you my flower, you look absolutely divine so please, do keep it on, unless if you wish to show me more if i do act as if offended'' Bill tried to put on his best flirtatious smirk, but alas, it didnt register to Dipper that the prince was indeed, hitting on him

''Please dont act offended if it is okay'' was all he got in response

The palace was not a place to hold secrets, and immediately a story broke that there was a living man inside the crown princes bedroom, gossip and spectations of who it was, no one in the dead kingdom was blind to the fact that the veil should have not thinned yet for a new mortal, so they must have kept the man hidden for years, maybe even centuries, the story held more romantic turn as they all could see the prince smiling brightly as he was walking back into his chambers, and so the kingdom would refer to the strange man as the crowns treasure, hidden inside the princes chambers.


End file.
